La apuesta
by Manu TaiyouAurum
Summary: Gold y Crystal pelean todo el tiempo y por cualquier motivo pero gracias a una misión que les encomienda el Prof. Elm, y a una apuesta, descubrirán cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.
1. Peleas y misiones

**H-h-hola soy Enmanuel:D (parodia de HolaSoyGerman) y esto es un fic *Ba dum tsss* * 3***

**Ok ya en serio... desde hace algunas semanas que leo fics en está página y muchos me parecen increíbles*-* y pues me animé a escribir y ya tengo algo listo:D**

**Este es el primer fic que publico, no sean muy duros:(, y quise hacerlo de mi shipping favorito... el Mangaquest*-* ¿no les encanta? es que son tan asdkljasld... bueh en fin... el tiempo en que hice este cap fue demasiado rápido a mi parecer (3 horas) así que disculpen si los personajes o la trama no les convencen pero soy muy nuevo en esto así que espero entiendan:3**

**Originalmente iba a tratarse de un One-shot pero me surgieron algunas ideas así que lo alargué un poco.**

**Le agradezco profundamente a _Mizh n Rozh_ por ayudarme en algunos detalles y a una amiga, que no tiene cuenta aquí, pero que gracias a situaciones de la vida con ella es que se me ocurrió una idea para este fic. Gracias JAGS:***

**Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten n.n**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Pokémon Special es original de Hidenori Kusaka.**

* * *

><p>Una tranquila y pacífica tarde en un pueblo de la región Johto llamado New Bark...<p>

-¡Qué no maldita sea!

... bueno no tan tranquila. Un par de jóvenes caminaban rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Elm, un reconocido científico de la región quien les había llamado horas antes para encomendarles una importante misión. Mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacia el establecimiento científico discutían como solían hacerlo a menudo, pero esta vez los papeles se habían invertido.

-¡Oye! —exclamó enojada la chica de cabello azulado con un par de coletas que parecían desafiar la gravedad— no tienes porqué hablarme de esa manera.

-Desde Goldenrod City has estado insistiendo con lo mismo —respondió harto el chico de cabello azabache, el que tenía cubierto con una gorra de color amarillo con negro y unos googles sobre esta— y ya te he dicho mil veces que no.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica.

-Y el hecho que seas una chica no quiere decir que puedas usarme. Yo no estoy a los pies de ninguna mujer —respondió molesto, comentario que sorprendió mucho a su amiga.

-O-oye ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó mientras colocaba su delicada mano en la frente de su compañero.

-Claro ¿por qué la pregunta? —dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su compañera pues sentía curiosidad por el repentino comportamiento de ésta.

-Es que acabas de decir que no estás a los pies de ninguna chica y siempre que ves alguna sales inmediatamente a coquetearle —mencionó con tono burlón.

El chico se sentía ofendido por el comentario de su "mejor amiga" y quería hacerla enojar para que se dejara de burlar de él. Sabía que enojándose con ella no iba a conseguir nada así que simplemente le siguió el juego esperando una oportunidad.

-Tienes razón. Pero eso solo pasa con las mujeres hermosas —aclaró con cara de pervertido mientras babeaba, comentario que hizo enojar a su compañera.

-Jum ¿y yo no lo soy? —cuestionó enojada llevándose las manos a la cintura e inflando las mejillas.

-Pues... ese conjunto no te queda nada mal —ella llevaba una camisa roja con unos shorts ajustados muy por encima de las rodillas que se sujetaban con tirantes por encima de sus hombros, sin duda algo un poco revelador por lo que su amigo comenzó a acercarse maliciosamente moviendo las manos de manera macabra.

-¡PERVERTIDO! —gritó ella roja a más no poder tanto por la rabia como por la vergüenza y se dispuso a golpear al chico que ya había emprendido carrera con una risa de satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido.

En las afueras de un centro de estudio se encontraba un hombre alto y delgado de cabello castaño y piel clara que vestía una camisa verde con franjas de un verde más oscuro, unos pantalones color café, unos zapatos de trabajo negros y una notable bata blanca.

-¿En dónde estarán esos dos?

Al preguntarse esto pudo divisar una nube de polvo a lo lejos por lo que acomodó sus anteojos para poder apreciarla mejor. Notaba como aquel cúmulo de arena comenzaba a dirigirse en dirección hacia él pero al ver con más claridad observó que se trataban de dos personas. En un instante se dio cuenta de que una de ellas portaba lo que parecía ser un bat de baseball de metal de gran tamaño que a simple vista sugería ser muy pesado mientras perseguía a la otra persona que corría desesperada rogando a Arceus por su vida. -Parece que nunca van a cambiar —dijo el científico en voz baja sonriendo levemente entretanto tomaba aire y se preparaba para el momento.

-¡DETENGANSE YAAA! —gritó tan fuerte el profesor que ocasionó que todos los Snorlax de todas las regiones despertaran alarmados.

Frente al investigador se encontraban los cuerpos noqueados de aquellos dos jóvenes que momentos antes corrían por todo el pueblo como dementes. En sus ojos se podían notar espirales mientras veían estrellas.

-Vamos levántense, no grité tan fuerte. —este comentario hizo que el chico se levantara repentinamente muy enojado.

-¿No gritó tan fuerte? ¡Pude notar como los Exploud suplicaban silencio! —respondió exasperado.

-Oh vamos Gold no exageres, además... te salve la vida ¿o no?

-¿Ahm?... ¡oh es cierto! —Gold se voltea repentinamente para encontrarse a su compañera aún noqueada por el gritó del profesor— ¡Fiuu! eso estuvo cerca.

-Vamos Crystal desp... —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Gold tomó al profesor desesperadamente por la fuerza impidiéndole hablar.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Acaso quiere ver cómo me asesina luego de salvarme la vida? —le susurraba con pavor el joven de ojos dorados.

-Suéltame ya, tengo que irme y ya es tarde.

-¿Para qué es tarde? ¿Qué pasó con la misión?

-De eso iba a hablarles, tengo una importante reunión y debo partir inmediatamente —decía el profesor mientras zarandeaba a la chica aún inconsciente.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntaba una Crystal despertando sorprendida en el frente del laboratorio Pokémon.

-N-nada, no te preocupes —respondía nervioso Gold mientras rascaba su nuca con su mano al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver al investigador— entonces profesor ¿cuál es la importante misión?

-A eso iba. Bien como ya le comenté a Gold tengo que irme a una importante reunión hasta mañana en la mañana pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente aquí en el laboratorio.

-No se preocupe profesor, yo puedo terminar su trabajo por usted —respondió Crystal con una dulce sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Crystal.

-¡Oiga espere un momento! ¿Ese es el encargo tan importante? —preguntó algo molesto— ¿Para qué me llamó a mí entonces?

-Tranquilízate Gold, para ti tengo una labor crucial. Toda mi investigación depende de que completes esta importantísima misión.

-¡Woaaah! ¿En serio? —decía el criador muy emocionado pensando que su trabajo sería viajar a una región muy lejana para luchar contra unos nuevos villanos o un poderoso Pokémon desconocido— ¿ves eso chica súper seria? Mientras tú arreglas unos cuantos papeles yo tengo una misión importantísima.

-Cállate. ¿Qué labor es esa profesor Elm? —preguntó curiosa.

-Bien lo diré. Gold tu misión súper importante es...

-Si... —interrumpió Gold ahora con un brillo deslumbrante en sus ojos del que parecían salir estrellas.

-Es...

-Si...

-Es...

-Si...

-Es...

-S... —antes de que el criador pudiera volver a interrumpir Crystal lo amordazó para que no pudiera omitir sonido alguno.

-¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? —decía molesta la chica de ojos cristalinos— Me tienes harta.

-Okey está bien, calma. Ya me callo.

-Continúe por favor profesor Elm.

-Gracias, Crystal. Como decía antes de ser interrumpido, la misión súper importante de Gold es...

Ante estas palabras ambos holders miraban atentamente al profesor esperando a que pronunciara la siguiente oración que iba a decir, pero ese tiempo se hacía eterno y la espera estaba destrozando sus nervios por lo que no tardaron en explotar.

-¡Díganos ya! —gritaron ambos al unísono.

-Okey está bien no se enojen ¡vaya!, yo solo quería crear un poco de suspenso —comentó con una risa nerviosa para luego aclarar la garganta para hablar con más claridad— la importantísima misión de Gold es...

Tanto Gold como Crys estaban al pendiente de las próximas expresiones del profesor Elm. El tamaño de sus ojos eran similares a los de un plato, sus oídos esperaban ansiosos las próximas palabras del investigador. El criador ya estaba comenzando a temblar y a sudar frío por la emoción mientras los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que lograba verse en su pecho. En el momento en que el investigador vuelve a abrir la boca ambos jóvenes quedan paralizados preparándose para escuchar lo que diría.

-Es...

* * *

><p><strong>Y... ese fue el final de este cap n.n sé que es algo corto pero quise dejarlo hasta ahí:D espero lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Sí sé que no hubo Mangaquest, también me decepcioné, pero en el siguiente no faltará*-***

**¿Cuál será la tan importante misión que tiene el profesor Elm para Gold? lo descubriremos en el próximo cap, el cual si tomaré mi tiempo para elaborarlo de mejor manera.**

**¿Cuál creen que sea la dichosa misión? dejen sus reviews con sus respuestas:D también podrían dejar sus críticas para ayudarme a mejorar, repito soy nuevo en esto:( así que tengan piedad y no usen Sentencia(?)**

**Bueh me despido, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, un placer.**


	2. Trabajos y apuestas

**Hoooola a todos:D ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien n.n **

**Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado el fic. Se me presentaron muchísimos inconvenientes. La uni me quitaba mucho tiempo y cuando logré sacar un poco se presentó un problema muy fuerte y no pude seguirlo, no por falta de tiempo sino por no poder pensar en otra cosa. **

**Otra de las razones por las que tarde fue porque NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA al momento de escribir este cap. A veces se me iba la inspiración y duraba varios días sin algo aceptable. Aún pienso que puedo mejorarla pero supongo que está decente así, creo. Ya ustedes juzgarán. **Pero en fin ya eso es algo a parte, solo espero que me entiendan.****

**También quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Mención honorífica para: Levi-123, G0LD Kuchiki, Caaro13, NB y you, una amigaxd(?), RubyLRed y Taylor Rowan. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar review y por el apoyo que me dieron, les agradezco de verdad y espero que este cap sea de su agrado.**

**Bueh... ahora a lo que vine... este es el segundo cap de La Apuesta. Para compensar el tiempo sin actualizar lo hice un poco más largo, aunque más de lo que esperabaxd espero que no se cansen al leerlo y que lo disfrute porque hay Mangaquest*-*  
><strong>

**Sin más qué decir, las advertencias.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Pokémon Special es original de Hidenori Kusaka  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—La importantísima misión de Gold es...<p>

Tanto Gold como Crystal estaban al pendiente de las próximas expresiones del profesor Elm. El tamaño de sus ojos eran similares a los de un plato, sus oídos esperaban ansiosos las próximas palabras del investigador. El criador ya estaba comenzando a temblar y a sudar frío por la emoción mientras los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que lograba verse en su pecho. En el momento en que el investigador vuelve a abrir la boca ambos jóvenes quedan paralizados preparándose para escuchar lo que diría.

—Es... —hizo su última pausa el investigador antes de que ambos jóvenes lo golpearan— es... hacer los quehaceres del laboratorio.

Acto seguido Elm alza la mirada al cielo esbozando una sonrisa triunfal al mismo tiempo que la luz del sol se reflejaba en sus anteojos, mientras Crystal caía al suelo rápida y tan fuertemente que pudo haber provocado un terremoto similar a los de Groudon con facilidad.

—¿E-estás bien, Crystal?

—¡¿ESO ES TODO?! —respondía gritando furiosa la capturadora levantándose del suelo con la cara llena de tierra— ¡Hacer los estúpidos quehaceres! ¿Esa es la tan importantísima misión?

—O-oye calma...

—¿Cómo pide qué me calme? Usted dijo que todo su trabajo de investigación dependía de la misión, qué tiene que ver hacer los quehaceres con su trabajo ¿eh? —interrumpía la chica de ojos cristalinos llena de ira al investigador mientras éste llevaba sus manos a su rostro en un intento de protegerse de una alterada Crystal— Me cuesta creer que juegue de esa manera profesor Elm, de verdad no puedo creer que...

—¡Basta ya! ¿Quieres guardar silencio tan solo un minuto? —gritaba irritado el científico por la actitud que estaba tomando la joven Dex holder, ésta al ver el estado del mayor intenta calmarse un poco y espera a que comience explicar— Bien. Es muy importante pues el laboratorio siempre está hecho un basurero, y más después de cada conferencia de investigación. Papeles por aquí, carpetas por allá, archiveros llenos... ¡es todo un desastre!

Crystal sabía que todo lo que decía Elm era verdad pues siempre que el profesor Oak llegaba de una conferencia pokémon lo hacía lleno de trabajos nuevos y reportes por hacer. Eran los días más angustiosos para ella pues tenía que trabajar demás, tanto haciendo informes como organizando y clasificando todo. Sin duda le ocupaba todo su tiempo y esfuerzo realizar y pensar que el investigador de Johto debe ir a una asamblea le asustaba un poco y la hace dudar si auxiliarlo con su trabajo.

—Oh, entiendo perfectamente —dijo Crystal ya más calmada— pero aún no entiendo una cosa ¿cómo su investigación puede depender de los quehaceres? Digo, es difícil pero no creo necesitar a Gold para esto.

—Lo que sucede es que algunos de los informes la reunión pasada están incompletos y se me han acumulado un poco jeje —respondía nervioso Elm rascándose la nuca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una broma? —volvía a responder enojada— No es posible… —se decía ya resignada la chica de coletas azules mientras miraba al suelo antes de voltearse para dirigirse hacia su compañero— Bueno creo que tenemos una ardua noche ¿eh Go...? ¡Kyaaa! —se alarma al ver a un Gold completamente hecho de piedra con una inmensa aura depresiva encime de él. Permanecía inmóvil en su totalidad, no reaccionaba ante nada y la expresión de su rostro parecía suplicar la muerte.—¿G-Gold? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Creo que la emoción de su trabajo lo dejó helado jeje. Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Cuídate, Crystal, y muchísimas gracias. —dijo el profesor mientras se alejaba rápidamente de ambos jóvenes.

—E-espere profesor Elm ¿qué se supone que haga con Gold? —gritó Crystal preocupada por cómo sacar a su compañero de ese estado pero el investigador no alcanzó a escucharla— ¿Ahora qué haré con él? —se dijo la Dex holder en voz baja y suspirando. Intentó por todos los medios traer de vuelta al criador. Lo sacudía, le gritaba, le intentaba hacer creer que habían chicas bellas detrás de él... pero nada.— N-no puede ser, c-creo... ¡creo que está muerto! —Ya comenzaba a asustarse la capturadora por el hecho de que su mejor amigo no reaccionara ante nada. Instintivamente levanta el brazo lo más que pudo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas— ¡DESPIERTA PERVERTIDO!

—¡AUUUCH! —se llegó a escuchar por todo Johto el grito de dolor del joven criador.

Al entrar al laboratorio el rostro de ambos jóvenes reflejaba gran resignación y depresión al notar pila tras pila de documentos, montañas de papeleo y archiveros desbordados. Sabían que no iba a ser nada fácil arreglar todo el desastre en solo doce horas por lo que comenzaron sus labores lo antes posible. Crystal fue al salón de investigación mientras que Gold iba por las herramientas de limpieza para comenzar a asear.

—¡Maldito seas Elm! —se escuchaba quejar a Gold por todo el laboratorio— Misión súper importantísima ¡sí claro!

—Oh vamos Gold, no te lo tomes tan a mal.

—¿Qué no me lo tome a mal? Esto no parece tener fin.

—Si sigues así no terminarás nunca.

—Pero si llevamos horas en esto y tú pareces no haber avanzado y lo que limpio parece ensuciarse al instante.

—Gold... apenas han pasado 10 minutos.

—¿Qué? Debe ser una broma —lloraba el ojiambar.

La Dex holder se volteó para volver a sus oficios, pues eran demasiados. Ya estaba acostumbrada a trabajar, aunque no con una carga tan grande además del hecho de tener a su compañero a solo pasos de ella y eso la ponían nerviosa. Gold podía ser muy molesto cuando se lo proponía y eso la inquietaba un poco, aunque debía admitir que había algo en él mientras hacía sus labores domésticas. Quizá lucía atractivo al llevar un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza o simplemente le llamaba la atención el hecho de que se hiciera cargo del desastre. Su imaginación fue más allá y llegó a ver a su compañero limpiando su hogar y realizando otras tareas hogareñas.

—_"Un hombre que cuide del hogar…"_ — pensó en voz alta para luego suspirar como si de un deseo se tratase. Para su suerte el criador ignoraba esto.

—Oye, Crystal —decía Gold sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica— ¿qué es esto?

—¿Ah? Ehm… es una cámara —respondía algo nerviosa esperando a que su compañero no notara que lo miraba.

—¿Para qué tiene una cámara Elm aquí? ¿Acaso nos está vigilando desde la conferencia?

—No idiota, es de vigilancia. Así como las que están en el casino de Goldenrod City. Se usan para grabar y recurrir a ellas en caso de imprevistos, así que ten cuidado.

—Oh, bueno. —Crystal se da la vuelta para volver a sus labores pero es detenida por Gold— ¡Espera! Hablando del casino, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Qué te parece hacer una apuesta?

—¿Ehm, qué clase de apuesta? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—No es lo que crees. Escucha ya que es mucho trabajo es obvio que tendremos que comer aquí así que se me ocurrió que el último en terminar hará la cena.

Crystal estaba incrédula, la idea de Gold era muy buena pues así ambos estarían motivados a trabajar y terminar cuanto antes. Aceptó gustosa e intercambió una mirada llena de determinación con su compañero.

Han transcurrido 4 horas desde que ambos Dex holders comenzaron con sus tareas. Por parte del criador ya había finalizado la sala de estar y estaba a punto de culminar el salón de investigación así que fue donde su compañera capturadora, cuyo progreso fue casi tan notable como el suyo, para restregarle su victoria.

—Vaya que eres rápida, pero no tanto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —volteaba a verlo.

—Yo gané, ya terminé.

—¿Qué? —Crystal estaba asombrada pues todo se encontraba limpio y ordenado. ¡Hasta los archiveros! Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cocina para cumplir su parte pero terminó por encontrarse con una grata sorpresa.— Oh Gooold...

—¡Dime! —respondía el criador sentado en un sofá pero la chica de ojos cristalinos no le contestó así que se levantó pesadamente para saber porqué lo llamaba cuando de repente... —...

—Aún no has terminado con todo. —dijo satisfactoriamente.

—No... es... posible... ¡¿qué clase de persona tiene una cocina que parece un basurero?!

—Deja de buscar excusas, comienza a cocinar y termina de trabajar— le dijo Crystal de forma provocativa y con una risa burlona apenas audible.

—¡ME LLEVA LA...!

Ya sentados en la sala de estar para comer y tomar un reposo comienzan a suspirar y a estirarse para liberar la tensión y el cansancio del día.

—Vaya que ha sido duro, no sé cómo lo soportas.

—Sí es duro, pero esta vez ha sido divertido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Normalmente hago esto sola y es muy tedioso, pero hoy estando contigo me ha parecido divertido —este comentario hizo sonrojar un poco al chico de cabello azabache— y debo admitir que esa idea de la apuesta también fue genial.

—Oooh... con que te gustó la apuesta —dijo observando pícaramente a su amiga— bien, que te parece si al finalizar hacemos otra.

—¿De qué trataría? —preguntó algo dudosa.

—No lo sé, ya algo se me ocurrirá ¿entras o eres gallina?

—Hmm, de acuerdo. Y no me digas así.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a terminar sus trabajos. 2 horas después Gold se dirigía al sillón donde ya se encontraba Crystal quién se había quedado dormida esperando al criador, pues terminó mucho antes que éste.

—Así que te dormiste —acto seguido Gold levanta la cabeza de su compañera y la hace a un lado para poder sentarse y apoyarla sobre sus piernas, pero antes de hacerlo ella se había despertado y al ver que el chico azabache la tenía sujetada y se dirigía hacia ésta se levantó apresuradamente.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que Gold habría preferido que lo golpeara un Slaking.

—¡Auch, oye! ¿Por qué fue eso? No te estaba haciendo nada, solo iba a colocar tu cabeza sobre mis piernas para que descansaras.

—Si claro ¿y quieres que te crea? Eres un pervertido. Además no tengo sueño.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué dormías?

—Eso es... porque... ehm... te estaba esperando y quise reposar los ojos. No estaba durmiendo.

—En serio... —dijo maliciosamente el chicho ojiambar— muy bien si es así entonces qué te parece hacer la otra apuesta.

—No estoy de humor para tus payasadas, Gold.

—¡Oh! Pero ésta vez el premio puede ser cualquier cosa.

—No me interesa. —decía ya irritada.

—¡Vamos! Puedes pedir lo que sea.

—Mmm... ¿en serio cualquier cosa?

—Sí.

Crystal dudaba de si aceptar la propuesta del criador o no, así que le preguntó cuál sería la apuesta. La idea de Gold le parecía sencilla "el ultimo que se duerma gana". Aunque sabía que sentía algo de sueño el azabache lucía agotado. Podría dormirse en cualquier momento.

—Muy bien, acepto.

—Excelente, ¿qué quieres de premio?

—Bueno... —divagaba la especialista en capturas antes de hablar— quiero el... —pero no terminó su frase pues fue interrumpida bruscamente por Gold.

—No me lo digas, ya sé qué—decía de mala gana Gold.

—Muy bien ¿y tú? —preguntaba algo nerviosa pues no sabía qué clase de cosa pediría su pervertido amigo.

—Simple. Un beso.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?! —respondía asombrada y fuertemente sonrojada Crystal.

—Vamos es solo un beso.

—¡E-estás lo-loco!

—¡Oye! No tienes porque llamarme así. —dijo Gold ofendido— Además solo es un beso, no significa nada. ¿Temes perder? Ga-lli-na —expresaba haciendo énfasis en cada silaba.

Su premio, o besarlo. Su premio, o besarlo. Era lo que pensaba constantemente mientras sentía latir su corazón con cada vez más fuerza. Deseaba ganar pero el solo hecho de pensar en perder y tener que besar a Gold le hacía dudar. Pensó en que debería cancelar la apuesta pero algo en ella se lo impedía. Por un momento llegó a imaginarse compartiendo un beso con el criador. Su rostro estaba ardiendo y esto solo la dejaba más nerviosa. Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a meditar sobre sus posibilidades. Ya había trabajado anteriormente hasta el amanecer, eso le daba una ventaja, así que decidió seguirla.

—Está bien, está bien.

—¿Qué, en serio?

—Ah... ehm... sí. ¿Por qué no? Yo ganaré de todas formas y mi premio lo vale.

—Si tú lo dices —culminaba Gold bostezando.

—Parece que alguien tiene mucho sueño. —señaló burlona.

—Cállate.

El tiempo pasó y ambos jóvenes buscaron la manera para poder resistir el mayor tiempo posible sin dormirse. A pesar de que ya había terminado, Crystal estaba revisando los datos de los trabajos. Gold por su parte al no encontrar cómo entretenerse comenzó a molestar a su compañera, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano pues era ignorado completamente. Decidió buscar en otro lugar y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un pequeño televisor así que fue a probarlo para ver si funcionaba y, para su suerte, así fue.

—¡Qué bien! A ver, ya son la 1:30 a.m. lo que significa...

Al mismo tiempo de que Gold probase el televisor, Crystal ya había terminado de revisar todo los trabajos por lo que se dispuso a levantarse para ir a tomar un poco de agua y, al igual que su compañero, encontrar la forma de soportar las horas que quedaban. Al pasar por la puerta de la sala de estar pudo notar unos pequeños sonidos jadeantes provenientes de dicha habitación así que se dirigió hacia ella para entender de qué se trataba. Su sorpresa al lograr divisar el contenido del programa que el joven criador estaba viendo fue tanta que no dudó en sacarlo de su mundo con un muy fuerte grito.

—¡GOOOOOLD! —esto claramente sorprendió al Dex holder que se levantó apresuradamente para esconder el televisor tras de sí para que Crystal no pudiera ver el contenido que tanto él disfrutaba— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —gritaba muy molesta dirigiéndose hacia el joven para darle una gran patada en la cara pero antes de hacerlo notó que cierta área del pantalón del chico era muy visible.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! No es lo que parece. —intentaba excusarse Gold mientras se colocaba una almohada para taparse el pantalón. Se sonrojó a tal extremo de confundirlo con el rojo de su chaqueta. Pero antes de seguir ocultando lo obvio pudo ver a una Crystal sorprendida, y mucho más ruborizada de lo que él estaba, dándose la vuelta para irse a la cocina como si nada.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia donde se dirigía ella para... ¿explicarle? No. Ambos sabían lo que había sucedido y no tendría caso explicar algo que es muy obvio. Se detuvo un momento para pensar en cómo solucionar las cosas, se sentía muy avergonzado pero también devastado. Hubiese preferido que la chica súper seria lo golpeara a que se fuera sin decir nada. No lograba pensar en algo que no fuera el rostro de Crystal y eso le atormentaba más. Se dispuso a buscarla para pedirle disculpas, algo muy difícil para él pues nunca se ha arrepentido de alguna de sus acciones, buenas o malas, pues esa es su forma de ser.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró a Crystal tumbada en el suelo sollozando. Él sabía que lo que hizo no estaba bien pero no entendía el porqué le había afectado de esa manera a ella. Solo se acercó lentamente para estar a su alcance y abrazarla. Quizá así lo golpease y sentiría un dolor ajeno al que sentía en ese momento al verla en ese estado.

—¡QUÍTAME TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA Y ÁLEJATE DE MÍ! —gritó muy enojada golpeando la mano del chico al sentirla sobre su hombro.

—S-solo quiero hablar contigo. —decía Gold mientras veía como los ojos cristalinos de su compañera lo miraban con repudio.— Escucha...

—No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus repugnantes palabras. Y deja de acercarme tus asquerosas manos.

—Oye, primero que nada, no hacía nada con ellas ¿bien? Solo veía. —explicaba Gold a Crystal que se había hecho una idea errónea, aunque considerable— Y en segunda sé que hice mal pero no entiendo el porqué lloras.

—¿Te parece poco? Encontrar a tu... tu... mejor amigo viendo... p-por-pornografía y ver... esa... esa... tú sabes. —habló con voz quebrada.

—Oye pero solo la veía, soy hombre. Es algo normal que quiera ver mujeres. Raro sería diseñar ropa y tener cosas relacionadas con la belleza.

En Hoenn

—_Achís. Snif_. Creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí. —decía cierto coordinador de gorro blanco despertándose a horas de la madrugada.

De vuelta a Johto

—Tú eres el único que hace esas cosas pervertidas. No he visto que los otros chicos tengan interés en eso.

—Eso es lo que crees. Ellos solo lo ocultan esa parte pero todos la tenemos. Inclusive las mujeres.

—¿Sí? Claro. A mí no me ves viendo ese tipo de cosas. Ni me interesa.

—Mira el que aceptes ese hecho o no pues no me incumbe en estos momentos. Yo solo vine porque quiero disculparme.

—¡¿Eh?! —Crystal estaba atónita ¿Gold disculpándose? Nunca lo había escuchado decir esas palabras. Siempre que él hacía algo mal se excusaba o ideaba como salir de la situación. Pudo ver en sus ojos dorados que de verdad estaba arrepentido. ¿Ese verdaderamente era el criador? —¿Dis-disculparte?

—Sí. Escucha sé que no debí ver eso contigo aquí. Pensé que tardarías más en lo de tus labores así que me dispuse a verla un rato y me olvidé de que estabas aquí. El punto es que... ehm... yo... l-lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió por unos instantes. El criador miraba al suelo esperando que Crystal dijera algo mientras ésta aún dudaba de si era sincero acerca de su disculpa o si ese verdaderamente era Gold.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. —decía mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Espera un momento. Estoy disculpándome por lo ocurrido, no quiere decir que deje de ser como soy —replicaba algo molesto.

—En ese caso... —repentinamente pateó al criador en toda la cara, mandándolo a volar a la sala de estar y dejando la huella de su zapato marcada en su rostro, noqueándolo al instante.— ¡pervertido!

La madrugada seguía y, a pesar del espectáculo, Crystal había decidido dejar en pie la apuesta. Eran las 2:20 a.m. y a ambos se les podía notar el cansancio. Gold sugirió ver una película y, antes de volver a recibir una patada por parte de su compañera, le dejó el control en la mesa. Ésta simplemente aceptó pero antes de buscar una película para ver se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacer palomitas de maíz. Media hora después de buscar algo para ver encuentra un filme de romance. Escuchó a Gold quejarse sobre su elección pero le restó importancia y se dispuso a verlo. Después de un rato la experta en capturas se había olvidado completamente de lo ocurrido mientras disfrutaba la trama romántica, o eso intentaba de no ser por cierto criador.

—¡No te vayas con Proculo Eustaquio! —gritaba mientras lloraba muy exaltado Gold— ¡Él no te ama Domitilia!

—¿Puedes sentarte? No me dejas ver la película.

—_Shhh..._ aquí es cuando debe rechazarlo —decía silenciando a Crystal para volverse al televisor.

Pero para infortunio de Gold la película acababa con un final inconcluso. Su disgusto por eso y la desesperación por saber a quién eligió la protagonista fue tanta que comenzó a agitar el aparato como si al hacerlo conseguiría respuesta. Crystal reía un poco al ver la reacción infantil de su compañero hasta que se dio cuenta de que alzó el televisor y lo arrojó hacia la ventana, partiéndose ésta y estrellándose el electrodoméstico contra el suelo. El criador estaba listo para recibir su sermón pero antes de que su compañera se levantara, colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas de ésta.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te ocurre? —le recriminaba.

—Ese maldito final. —respondía ocultando sus ojos bajo su cabello.

—No es razón para actuar de esa manera. Le debes un televisor y una ventana al profesor.

—_¡Agh!_ Está bien, no te enojes. Además eso es lo que Elm se merece por engañarme.

—No te engañó. Tú sabes que necesitaba tu ayuda... está bien, sí te engañó.

—¿Sabes? Solo algo bueno vino de todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaba muy curiosa pues el tono en que Gold lo dijo no era uno que le había escuchado anteriormente.

—Mira hacia allá —señalaba Gold a través de la ventana rota donde se podía ver un hermoso cielo estrellado con una hermosa luna llena.

—Es... muy bello. —decía Crystal asombrada por la belleza del cielo. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver como su acompañante la miraba. Al ver aquellos ojos dorados iluminados por esa hermosa luna comenzaba a sentirse extraña. Su corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba de rojo. Rápidamente volteó la mirada e intentó cambiar el tema.— G-Gold... ¿por qué siempre peleamos? —dijo algo triste.

—¿Ehm? —decía mientras se levantaba y se rascaba la nuca— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Es que todo el tiempo estamos discutiendo. Por cualquier cosa o motivo y la verdad es que es agotador.

—Pues... creo que es parte de nosotros. Muchas personas pelean entre sí porque se quieren o no saben cómo dar ese cariño que se tienen, quizá también implique lo que significa esa persona para ti. Si peleamos es porque somos importantes para el otro, supongo —decía esbozándole una sonrisa presumida y despreocupada— Además te ves hermosa cuando estas enojada.

Inmediatamente Crystal apartó al chico que tenía sobre sus piernas y se levantó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni lo que sentía al oírlo. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué podía sentir su cara arder como el fuego? ¿Por qué su corazón latía agitadamente con cada palabra que le decía el criador? Acaso... ¿le gustaba Gold? No... ¿o sí? Es decir, sabía que él era alguien con más defectos que virtudes, o al menos desde su punto de vista. Sin embargo no podía ocultar que llegó a tener cierta admiración por su determinación y valentía en momentos críticos. Pero ¿contaba eso como gustar? En seguida recordó su debilidad por las mujeres, eso debía tenerlo más que claro para no permitirse sentir algo por el azabache, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que pateaba al chico por acercarse a alguna joven sexy. Acaso fue algo más para exigirle control o eran... ¿celos? Recordaba sentir cierta molestia al ver que se acercaba a otras chicas pero también era cierto que casi todo el tiempo, sino es que siempre, se la pasaban discutiendo por lo que nunca llegó a meditar sobre eso pero sin duda le molestaba que coqueteara y le molestaba en serio.

—Si claro, tan hermosa como las chicas con las que coqueteas —dijo inesperadamente. Sus sentimientos le ganaron a sus pensamientos y se expresaron antes que estos.

—¿Ehm? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si fuese tan hermosa como dices coquetearías también conmigo ¿no?

Crystal no podía creer lo que decía, no se podía contener. Con el poco control que le quedaba se cubrió la boca con sus manos para que no pudiera volver a interpretar otra palabra sin haberla pensado antes. Deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero por alguna razón sus piernas no reaccionaban y, en lugar de eso, notaba como temblaban aunque esto pasó desapercibido para el criador, que solo miraba extrañado la actitud de ella. Gold por su parte no sabía qué pensar ¿acaso Crys estaba enamorado de él? ¿sería tan despistado como su sensei para no haberse fijado en que una chica gustaba suyo? Se golpeaba e insultaba internamente por esto.

—Entonces... quieres que coquetee contigo —decía Gold ya recobrando la cordura y entendiendo la situación. Se dirigía despacio pero arrogantemente hacia su compañera, que solo lograba balbucear y dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.— Quizá haga algo más que eso —sonrió pícaramente.

—Ehm... yo... eh... —no lograba articular palabras, el nerviosismo la estaba controlando. No entendía el porqué Gold la tenía en ese estado ni el porqué no reaccionaba como comúnmente lo haría. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, eso era seguro. No pudo dar otro paso en reversa, estaba contra la pared. Miro hacia los lados para intentar buscar una salida pero su cuerpo otra vez no respondía.

—¿Por qué quieres huir? ¿No es esto lo que querías? —dijo Gold arqueando una ceja ya al frente de Crystal y colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella en contra la pared para no permitirle escapar.

—G-Gold... —estaba petrificada. El chico se acercaba a su rostro con claras intenciones de besarla. Sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que parecía ser audible y podía sentir como quería escapar de su pecho con cada latido que daba. Su respiración se tornó muy agitada, pero a la vez profunda intentando darle aire a sus pulmones pues su instinto le decía que lo necesitaría. Su cara prácticamente estaba en llamas y su rubor alcanzó el rojo más puro. Instintivamente llevó sus brazos a su pecho y cerró sus ojos esperando al contacto de sus labios.

Gold se acercaba muy lentamente hacia ella. Podía sentir que su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Nunca vio a Crystal más que como la chica súper seria pero debía admitir que le era muy atractiva, aunque se lamentaba que no fuera divertida. Posó su frente sobre la de ella y acortó la distancia lo más posible sin llegar a besarla. Podía sentir la intensa y agitada respiración de su compañera, así como el calor de su rostro. Inclusive juraba haber oído su corazón. Llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de ésta y tomo sus mejillas delicadamente. Estuvo en esa posición unos instantes que para la experta en capturas fueron eternidades. Por su parte Crystal sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento así que intentó tomar la iniciativa, pero ella esperaba que fuese él quien diera el paso.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —susurró Gold intentando controlar su también agitada respiración.

—E-es... que... es... mi primer beso... —dijo muy avergonzada, pero ya no le importaba. Gold por su parte estaba sorprendido, no sabía que era el primer beso de Crystal pero antes de darle tiempo a pensar otra cosa ella volvió a hablarle— y... quisiera... que... que... q-que... ¡qué fueras tú quién me lo dieras! —culminó decididamente.

Gold no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Él tampoco había besado a otra chica, no porque no quisiera sino por no haberse dado la oportunidad, pero no sabía que Crystal tampoco contó con la oportunidad. O quizá sí, pues a su parecer tenía a varios sujetos detrás de ella, como Eusine, pero ella decidió esperar al chico correcto en lugar de darlo a quien sea. Esto lo hacía sentir algo miserable pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz de que lo escogiera a él y no al obsesionado con Suicune. Pero no era momento de pensar en él sino en la chica que tenía a solo milímetros de su rostro. Finalmente decidió terminar de acortar el espacio entre ambos para así poder sentir finalmente los labios de ella.

—¡AAAGH! ¿Qué rayos es eso? —gritaba Gold mientras se tapaba los oídos.

—¡Creo que es la alarma! —respondía Crystal algo agitada— Deben ser las 5:30 a.m.

Y efectivamente esa era la hora. El profesor Elm había colocado una alarma en el laboratorio para poder despertarse a tiempo y seguir sus labores pero en esta ocasión ese reloj arruinó el momento del beso entre un par de jóvenes que estaban tan desilusionados que prefirieron dejar eso de lado y olvidarlo. Quizá era una señal de que no debía ser.

Crystal fue hacia el sofá donde momentos antes veía la película. Se recostó mirando hacia arriba y comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido y no pudo evitar morderse los labios y apretar los puños, fue frustrante debía admitirlo. Por otro lado aclaró sus sentimientos por Gold y podría decirse que también supo los de él, eso la calmó un poco. Hubiese querido retomar el momento y poder besarlo pero vio como el ojidorado salió molesto de la habitación por lo que se resignó y decidió olvidarlo.

Luego de la muy inesperada interrupción Gold, muy molesto, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Jamás hubiese pensado en que la chica súper seria gustaba de él pero tampoco entendía cómo se sentía por ella. Desde que la pudo conocer y supo su forma de ser dejó de interesarle de esa manera pues no quería que alguien arruinara su estilo o lo regañara todo el tiempo. Aunque también debía admitir que, a pesar de ser muy diferentes, se la pasaban muy bien de vez en cuando. Además sabía que Crystal era muy hermosa y tenía unos ojos preciosos. Esos ojos en los que él aseguraba ver estrellas. Ya era un hecho, le gustaba. Terminó de comer y se dirigió a la sala de estar para recostarse y descansar pero no contó con que ya alguien le había ganado... ¿o no?

Es de mediodía, la luz del sol le llega al rostro. Se tapa la cara con la almohada pero es tarde, el sueño no volverá. Pesadamente se quita la sábana de encima y se levanta del sofá para ir a lavarse los dientes. Recuerda que no está en su casa pero tiene uno preparado en el lugar, pues los días que debía quedarse a trabajar se habían vuelto algo habituales, por lo que optó por tener un cepillo de dientes en el laboratorio en caso de emergencias. Se lavó la cara y bajó al cuarto de investigación como si se tratase de otro día de trabajo cualquiera. De repente oye que alguien entra por la puerta así que se dirige a recibir a quién quiera que fuese. En el camino no puede evitar pensar que se olvida de algo, pero no le presta mucha atención. Justo cuando entra a la sala de estar se tropieza con un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y una gran bata blanca. Característica de los investigadores.

—¿Estás bien, Crystal?

—P-profesor Elm —expresaba algo sorprendida.— ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—E-es que acaba de terminar la reunión. Perdona por la tardanza pero la asamblea se extendió un poco.

—¿A qué se refiere? —decía Crystal frotándose los ojos.— ¿qué hora es?

—12:30 del medio día, claro.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó atónita.— ¿Me quedé dormida?

—Eso parece, y por lo visto un buen rato. —decía Elm esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

—No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida —dijo pensativa.

—Creo que nadie recuerda ese momento —río un poco para luego buscar con la vista a alguien pero, al no encontrarlo, decidió preguntar— oye, Crystal ¿y Gold?

—¿Gold? —pensaba para luego recordar de lo que se olvidaba hace unos momentos.— ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde está Gold?

—No lo sé, pensé que estaría contigo ayudándote.

—¿Ehm? —se sonrojó levemente al escuchar lo que decía el investigador.

— Pues s-sí. Pero luego de que terminamos las labores comimos un poco y después...

—¿Y después...?

—Y después... —no debía decir que vieron películas en su tv ya destruida. Volteó su mirada para ver si la ventana estaba rota y, efectivamente, así era. No sabía qué decirle a Elm sobre eso.— Y después observamos que todo estuviera en orden para luego poder dormirnos. —finalizó rápidamente.

—Ya veo...

—B-bueno creo que saldré a buscarlo jeje. —decía nerviosamente Crystal mientras intentaba abandonar el laboratorio para no tener que explicarle al profesor sobre lo ocurrido, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI VENTANA?! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Ahm... pues... ehm... yo... —tartamudeaba muy nerviosa y temblorosa.

—¿Acaso alguien nos robó?

—Pues... ehm...

—Será mejor que vaya a revisar las cintas de seguridad. —este comentario hizo que Crystal entrara en pánico.— ¿Vienes conmigo?

—No, no, no, no... ¡no! Es decir... no puedo. Debo ir a mi casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada. —intentaba excusarse para librarse de la situación.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Iré a colocar los informes y me dispondré a ver las cintas. Los maleantes definitivamente serán castigados. —dijo siniestramente— le mandas saludos a tu madre de mi parte— expresó sonriendo como si nada.

—Jeje claro que sí. —expresaba claramente asustada.— Con su permiso, me retiro.

Enseguida se dirigió hacia la salida pero al tomar la perilla se encontró con una carta que llevaba su nombre. Estaba pegada en la puerta a la altura de su cara. Elm no la habría visto porque se encontraba del lado del interior. Estaba algo confundida pero, antes de que Elm se decidiera por ver las cintas de grabación, salió del establecimiento y se alejó de él lo más posible.

Ya a una distancia considerable se detuvo para descansar un poco. Recordó que llevaba una carta en la mano así que se dispuso a abrirla para poder leerla. Un leve suspiro abandonó su garganta al momento de leer "Querida Crys...". Pensó que se trataba de una de las bromas de Gold. Pero conforme avanzaba la lectura se dio cuenta de que no era así. —_No, no puede ser_ —pensaba aterrada. Cada palabra que leía la horrorizaba mucho más. Al terminar la carta inmediatamente arrojó el papel y corrió lo más que pudo sin rumbo aparente. Estaba demasiado asustada y el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos el cansancio le ganó la batalla y se desplomó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas. Se había lastimado pero no se dio cuenta, no sentía dolor físico.

Con el poco aire que quedaba en sus muy agitados pulmones decidió gritar lo más que estos le permitían, quizá conseguiría respuesta. —¡GOOOOOLD...!

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno eso fue todo por hoy:D es un poco más largo de lo que esperaba pero espero que no haya sido tedioso o aburrido de leer.<strong>

**¿Por qué Crystal reaccionó de esa manera?**

**¿Qué será lo que decía la carta?**

**¿Dónde está Gold?**

**¿Descubrirá el profesor Elm sobre quién destruyó su ventana?**

**¿Ruby es un afeminado?**

**Dejen sus reviews con lo que piensan :D también podrían comentarme qué tal les pareció el capítulo y también sobre alguna crítica o sugerencia.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que será el último, el cual espero no demorar demasiado en subirlo.**

**Y bueh me despido, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **

**¡Nos vemos!  
><strong>


	3. El regalo

**¡TERMINÉ, LLEGUÉ A TIEMPO! Aún no acaba el día así que no llegué tan tarde.  
><strong>

**Hooola a todos:D ¿cómo han estado? Espero que excelente n.n**

**Quisiera pedir una disculpa por lo tardío de este cap. Pero en mi defensa quise aprovechar la oportunidad de éste día para ponerle un poco de tema:3 espero me disculpen por ello.  
><strong>

**Me sorprende que no preguntaran sobre qué pedía Crystal al principio de la historia o sobre qué quería ella en la apuesta x.x supongo que cambio mucho el tema y muchos no recordaron jeje. Pero bueno aquí ya eso se sabe, por si tenían la duda o se las acabo de recordar:D**

**Este cap está dedicado a *sonido de tambores* Crystal*-* que está de cumple -w- **

**¡Felicidades!:***

**Bueh sin más preámbulo los dejo con el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero la disfruten. n_n A mí me gustó como quedo asdjasd**

****Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Pokémon Special es original de Hidenori Kusaka**.**

* * *

><p>Un leve suspiro abandonó su garganta al momento de leer "Querida Crys...".Pensó que se trataba de una de las bromas de Gold. Pero conforme avanzaba la lectura se dio cuenta de que no era así. —No, no puede ser —pensaba aterrada. Cada palabra que leía la horrorizaba mucho más. Al terminar la carta inmediatamente arrojó el papel y corrió lo más que pudo sin rumbo aparente. Estaba demasiado asustada y el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos el cansancio le ganó la batalla y se desplomó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas. Se había lastimado pero no se dio cuenta, no sentía dolor físico.<p>

Con el poco aire que quedaba en sus muy agitados pulmones decidió gritar lo más que estos le permitían, quizá conseguiría respuesta.

—¡GOOOOOLD...!

Comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, sentía que el miedo llenaba su cuerpo con cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente. Solo pedía que el contenido de la carta no fuese cierto. Intentaba olvidarlo, pero le era imposible. Incluso parecía que se había quedado grabado en su memoria.

"Querida Crys…

Te escribo la presente carta para decirte que tu querido noviecito está secuestrado. No intentes llamar a tus extraños amigos pues si me entero de que lo haces no le sucederá algo agradable. Si quieres recuperarlo deberás ir al Faro Luminoso de Ciudad Olivine al atardecer. Si veo que algo anda mal, él lo pagará.

Te estaré esperando ansioso.

Con gran amor y cariño, tu admirador. Eusine."

Definitivamente estaba confundida. ¿Por qué el obsesionado con Suicune actuaría de esa forma? Pero antes de generarse más dudas a sí misma pudo ver que había una pequeña nota debajo de la carta.

"P.D. Lleva tu ropa nueva"

—... —ya esto no le gustaba. Desde que Gold estuvo a punto de comentar sobre su nuevo atuendo no quiso que nadie la viese así nunca más.

Varias horas más tarde Crystal se encontraba en la puerta principal del Faro Luminoso esperando a que cierto sujeto de extraño atuendo apareciese. Pasaron varios minutos y no llegaba nadie mientras comenzaba a desesperarse. El crepúsculo rodeaba el ambiente y una suave brisa abrazaban su presencia. A pesar de la situación en la que estaba no pudo evitar suspirar por la bella vista que le proporcionaba aquel lugar.

Comienza a observar detalladamente y puede ver que la vista se hacía cada vez mejor. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar que una soga se ató a su cintura y la subía hasta la cima del faro. Se asusta pero no consigue librarse de la cuerda así que solo espera a llegar al último piso de la edificación para poder ver a su captor.

Al llegar al piso más alto sube por sí misma, la cuerda había dejado de forcejear para llevarla a aquel lugar. Por fin consigue quitarse la soga y comienza a buscar a su captor por todo el lugar, pero no logra encontrarlo.

—¡Gold! ¿Estás aquí? —grita preocupada, esperando a que alguien escuche su voz y responda, pero solo recibe silencio como respuesta. Comienza a inspeccionar de nuevo el lugar mientras nombraba al criador con la esperanza de que él o su captor dieran señales de estar en aquel sitio, pero nada.

Estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación cuando de pronto divisa un objeto que juraba no haber visto al momento de su llegada. A simples palabras era un pequeño aparato con una gran pantalla que abarca su superficie casi en su totalidad. Lo recoge del suelo con curiosidad y pudo ver que en la pantalla aparecía un texto que indicaba "inserte CD". Miro hacia los lados e intentó buscar de nuevo para encontrar lo que requería el artefacto electrónico, pero de nuevo fue en vano.

—¿En dónde estás, Gold? —Suspiro brevemente mientras apretaba el dispositivo contra su pecho.

—Hola, Crys. ¿Me buscabas? —decía sonrientemente como si nada apareciendo detrás se la capturadora.

—¿G-Gold? —respondía muy sorprendida.

—No, Eusine... ¡claro que soy yo! —expresó sarcásticamente.

Acto seguido Crystal se abalanza sobre Gold y lo abraza mientras comenzaba a sollozar por el hecho de encontrar a su compañero. Todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido hasta que recuerda el contenido de la carta.

—O-oye ¿y Eusine? —pregunta curiosa.

—¿Qué, en serio pensabas que ese idiota podría secuestrarme? —dijo mientras reía burlonamente.

—Qué quieres decir...

—Ese tonto nunca me secuestró. Yo escribí esa carta y puse su nombre para que vinieses aquí con tu nuevo atuendo. —Respondió sin darle importancia.

—...

—Eh... ¿Crys? —preguntó preocupado al ver el repentino cambio de humor de la joven.

—Gold... ¡eres un maldito bastardo! —gritó furiosa mientras pateaba al criador. Éste por su parte solo intentaba escapar de los muy letales golpes de las piernas de su compañera. —Ven acá y no huyas basura.

—¡Aaaah! No me mates. —suplicaba mientras evadía las patadas— ¡Aún debes pagarme la apuesta!

Crystal se detuvo al escuchar aquel comentario. Pensó por unos segundos hasta que recordó de qué hablaba Gold. Su piel se erizó ferozmente al ver los ojos dorados de su compañero observándola completamente.

—¿Q-quién ganó?

—Pues yo, claro.

—No te creo. Y no te besaré. —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda al criador.

—¡Oye! Quedamos en que el último en dormirse ganaba y tenía derecho de reclamar su premio. —gritó enfadado.

—Pues no te creo —dijo indiferentemente— que yo recuerde te fuiste a la cocina y no te vi más. Pudiste perder tú.

—Tú perdiste, deja de dar excusas. —decía ya harto de la actitud de la Dex holder.

—Pruébalo. Si puedes probarlo entonces lo haré —dijo retando al chico.

—Eso quería oír. —una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rosto antes de proseguir— Toma.

—¿Ehm, para qué es esto?

—Es el CD que pide ese aparato. Insértalo y verás.

Al colocarlo en el artefacto pudo ver que comenzaba a mostrar un vídeo. En la imagen que mostraba aparecía Crystal acostada en el sofá. Era más que obvio que se encontraba dormida. Volteó a ver a Gold para replicarle que no significaba nada pues no aparecía él, pero éste le indica que siguiera observando. Volvió su vista a la pantalla observando detalladamente y al cabo de unos pocos segundos pudo ver el porqué el ojidorado estaba tan seguro.

—Tú... me cobijaste mientras dormía. —susurró muy sorprendida pues había recordado que no tenía almohada o sábanas al momento de dormirse. — P-pero e-eso no puede ser. Significa que tú...

—Que yo gané.

—¿Cómo conseguiste la cinta?

—Fui al laboratorio. Saqué ésta y puse otra en su lugar. —dijo sin darle mucha importancia. — Ahora deja de evadir el tema. Me debes un beso.

Su corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente al momento de escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos cristalinos enfocaron al azabache, que solo la observaba esperando el próximo movimiento.

—N-no me pidas eso, p-por favor. —dijo casi temblando la peliazul. Sus nervios la estaban controlando por completo y su rostro delataba aún más la situación en la que estaba pues su tono de rojo subía cada vez más.

—No vengas con eso. Tú apostaste y perdiste. Ahora cumple tu promesa. —la toma por la cintura y la lleva hacia él.

—Y-yo… n-no… —los nervios no le permitían hablar. Su rostro estaba a solo centímetros de la cara de su compañero. Sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento si seguía viendo aquellos ojos dorados que la derretían cada vez que la miraban de esa manera. — E-está bien.

Fue todo lo que Gold quería escuchar. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro de ella para reclamar su premio. Crystal por su parte cerró los ojos y alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y espero muy nerviosa, y a la vez ansiosamente, el momento en el que los labios de aquel azabache acariciaran los suyos. Su corazón, su respiración, su sonrojo… todo estaba escapando de su control esperando el tan ansiado momento. Nunca en su vida se sintió de esa manera pero de algo podía estar segura, quería que ese momento durase para siempre, aunque no literalmente pues aún debía sentir otra emoción que pensaba sería más fuerte. Sensación que no llegó nunca.

Al cabo de unos instantes salió de sus pensamientos y pudo notar que Gold aún no la besaba. La respiración del muchacho ya estaba sincronizada con la suya y podía sentir que esos labios que tanto quería probar estaban a solo un movimiento. No entendía el porqué lo hacía pero le exasperaba, Gold de verdad sabía darse a desear.

No pudo más. Sucumbió ante sus emociones y decidió ser ella quien diera ese último movimiento para disfrutar su primer beso, el que ella esperaba que fuese mágico y especial, pero algo no iba bien. Era cierto que nunca había besado a alguien pero sabía que lo que sentía en ese momento no era generado por el beso de la persona que amas. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar la razón del porqué no sintió la explosión de emociones que ella esperaba, su sorpresa al verla fue muy evidente.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamaba Gold sujetando una pequeña caja frente al rostro de su compañera. Ésta simplemente no respondía., estaba atónita. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder y no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aún en estado de shock toma la caja que sujetaba Gold para ver de qué se trataba. Al momento de ver el objeto que se encontraba en ella su sorpresa aumentó aún más. Era el collar que ella le había pedido el día anterior antes de llegar al laboratorio del Prof. Elm y el premio que ella quería si lograba ganar la apuesta. Un muy hermoso collar de cristal en forma de estrella colgando por una bella cadena de oro puro. Era lo que había deseado para hoy. O deseaba…

—Escucha. Antes de que me golpees. Imagino que debes estar molesta por lo de hace unos instantes, pero en mi defensa no dejaría que tu primer beso sea por una simple apuesta. —dijo sonriendo un poco esperando a que Crystal no reaccionara de forma agresiva. Gold esperaba mil reacciones, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente la forma en que respondió la peliazul ese gesto.

Crystal inmediatamente, y sin perder más tiempo, se abalanza sobre el azabache y lo besa inesperadamente mientras caen al suelo. Al momento de probar los labios que tanto deseaba probar sintió como un mar de emociones le inundaban el alma y le llenaban el corazón. Abrazó al criador para fundir aún más sus labios con los de él. Gold por su parte pasó a ser el sorprendido, de verdad estaba en shock y sus ojos a punto de salir de sus orificios lo delataban. Su sonrojo y su corazón se dispararon en el instante en que sintió los labios de aquella hermosa chica de cabello azul. Cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente correspondió el beso que ya estaba disfrutando su compañera. Y como si de una película se tratase el atardecer ambientaba aquel hermoso momento y el sonido del mar era la música de tan magnífico acto. Al cabo de unos instantes la Dex holder se separa para poder ver el rostro de aquel chico al que le entregó su primer beso. Pero las palabras no salían, solo se observaron durante unos segundos.

Justo cuando Gold iba a decir algo ella vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez de una manera distinta. Iba con más velocidad, más profundo. Con más pasión. Jugaba con su lengua, mordisqueaba sus labios y con sus manos comenzó a sujetar el cabello del azabache. Su corazón latía a niveles muy peligrosos y su respiración ya salía de su control, pero eso no le importaba. No permitiría que las emociones que sentía en ese momento se terminaran, quería hacerlas durar más. Inclusive aumentarlas. Sin despegarse del chico al que besaba, se levantaba poco a poco mientras lo jalaba para que le siguiera, quedando esta vez el criador encima de ella. Él se sorprende por esto y se despega un poco de ella.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta extrañado.

—Cállate y sigue besándome. —lo silencia para seguir.

Sus besos… definitivamente podría volverse adicta a ellos. Tan encantada estaba con ellos que no quería estar sin ellos ni por un momento, no quería privarse de tan exquisito placer. Pero sabía que había más. Con sus manos libres intentó despojarse de la chaqueta que poseía el criador pero por su nerviosismo, y las emociones que ocasionaban el beso, frustraban sus planes de quitarle dicha prenda.

—Vaya, parece que vas deprisa. —dijo irónicamente.

—Qué te calles y me beses. —volvió a silenciarlo para que siguiera besándola.

—Espera. No podemos continuar con esto.

—¿Ehm, qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no quieres seguir?

—¡No! No digas eso. No es por eso que lo digo.

—¿Y qué sucede entonces?

—Los demás están esperándonos.

—¿Ahm? ¿Los demás?

—Sí. Recuerda, hoy es tu cumpleaños. Todos te hicimos una fiesta.

—¡¿Qué, hoy es mi cumpleaños!?

—No… el mío. Claro que es tu cumpleaños.

Ambos jóvenes se levantan y comienzan a acomodarse pues sus ropas y sus cabellos estaban desordenados. Muy sonrojados por lo que sucedió hace unos instantes. Crystal comienza a buscar el collar que le regaló el azabache, que había arrojado antes de abalanzársele encima pero no lo conseguía.

—Aquí tienes. —dice Gold apareciendo detrás de Crystal para colocarle delicadamente el collar. — Feliz Cumpleaños, Crys.

—M-muchas gracias. —respondió nerviosamente algo sonrojada.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo como si nada.

—Sí.

Y así ambos jóvenes se fueron volando en el Togekiss del criador hacia la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Dex holder. El crepúsculo daba paso a la noche y las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición en el cielo que cubría la región Johto. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Gold… —Oye, Crys, tu traje nuevo… —No terminó de hablar pues Crystal lo había pateado fuera de Togetaro y comenzó a caer por el aire.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio del Prof. Elm

—¡No te vayas con Proculo Eustaquio. —gritaba muy exaltado el Prof. Elm. — ¡Él no te ama Domitilia!

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno esa fue "La apuesta" :D<strong>

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y que la hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla.**

**Mención honorífica para: **Levi-Chama, G0LD Kuchiki, Caaro13, NB y you, una amiga(?), RubyLRed, Taylor Rowan, zardX, Guitarstage y .****

****¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Les agradezco de corazón por tomarse el tiempo para dejar review comentándome y apoyándome en ésta historia. Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado.****

****Dejen sus reviews comentando qué tal les pareció el cap y la historia en general ¿sí?:D****

****También críticas o sugerencias, pues es mi primera historia pero no será la última ;3****

****Bueh ya me debo despedir, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que me acompañen en las siguientes.****

****Les deseo lo mejor y espero que les vaya bien. Cuídense n_n****

_****Feliz Cumpleaños Crystal****_


End file.
